


Love Like Mine

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friends as Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: Luffy loves in a way that most people don't understand, no matter if it's his crew, his allies, his rival, his enemies, or his family.





	Love Like Mine

“Ne? Robin, what are you reading?”

 

“It’s a book on various holidays around the world. I thought I would look into them a bit more since we celebrated one I hadn't heard of before on the last island.” Luffy laughed as he sat next to the archaeologist, peering at the book.

 

“Ooh! Are there any about meat? Or where I can eat meat all day?”

 

“I’ve heard of a few where they celebrate with large feasts, but none dedicated purely to meat. I will let you know if I do, however.” She hummed as she flipped through a couple of pages. After a few seconds, she paused on a page brightly decorated with red and pink.

 

“Cool! Thanks, Robin!” Luffy was about to turn when he saw the only image on a page, which contained a large table piled high with sweets and goodies. “Ooo! Robin, Robin, what is this holiday?” The boy tapped the page, glancing up with wide eyes at the woman.

 

“It says that it’s called “Valentine’s Day” and it’s a day to give gifts to people you love. Typically, the gifts are in the form of flowers and baked goods, usually chocolate.”

 

“So cool! Robin, when is it? Is it soon?” Robin laughed and poked Luffy’s cheek.

 

“It is, in fact. I believe it’s in a few weeks.” Luffy’s eyes sparkled as he rapidly nodded his head. “You may not get gifts though, captain, as it’s a holiday for lovers.” 

 

Luffy pouted, then squeezed his face. 

 

“That’s people who love each other right? It can be anyone?” 

 

“Yes, you can love anyone. It’s your heart, you can love who you wish.” She smiled and started to close the book. Luffy stopped her before she could, asking for it.

 

“I want to read more about this holiday! Maybe I can convince Sanji to make lots of meat, because it’s my favorite food and I love it!” Robin laughed at the boy’s innocence but handed it over. She stood up shortly after and watched as Luffy curled up on the couch, book in his hands as he read more about the holiday. Her departure went unnoticed as Luffy started his planning.

 

_ Family _

 

Surprisingly, it was to their alarms that the crew of the Thousand Sunny woke up to. There was no loud commotion caused by a certain captain, and each member of the crew took a few extra moments of rare morning rest.

 

Wait. That wasn’t right.

 

The girls quickly moved to the boys dorm, peaking in and staring at the still sleeping captain. The awake occupants of the room glanced between the girls and their captain, shock written on their faces. As quiet as possible, they all moved onto the deck and toward the galley, no one saying a word until they had made sure that Luffy was out of earshot. 

 

That silence didn’t last long when they got to the galley door, however. As Sanji opened the door with a flourish, the rest of the crew let out a loud gasp at the sight. The entire galley was decorated, red, white, and pink streamers that hung from the ceiling while the chairs were wrapped in shimmering ribbon. The table was covered in a sheer table cloth, laid out with trays upon trays of various baked goods.

 

Taped on the wall, center with the table, was a large banner that brought tears to everyone’s eyes.

 

_ HAPPY LOVE DAY _

 

_ I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH _

 

__ -LUFFY _ _

 

 

The crew all looked at each other before stepping fully into the galley, each taking a seat at the chair that held a placard with their name in Luffy’s messy handwriting. Sanji was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them, doing so as he snatched the closest baked good. With a keen eye, he inspected the small purple cupcake as he unwrapped it, humming as he ate it in one go. His eyes opened wide as the wrapper dropped to the floor, forgotten.

 

“What?”

 

“Sanji?” Nami looked up, hand hovering just over a cookie.

 

“These are...really good. Like, baker skill good. How-?” The galley door slammed open as a tired looking Luffy ran in.

 

“Morning! Happy Love Day!” The boy said nothing else as he tackled the person closest to him. Zoro grunted as the caught the body that careened into him before smiling down at his captain.

 

“I made everything last night! And I only ate a few things! These are all for you!”

 

Grinning, Luffy went around and gave everyone hugs. As he made his way back to Zoro, Jinbei paused mid bite to ask why. Luffy turned around and smiled innocently and brightly.

 

“Because I love you all! You are my nakama and my family!”

 

Luffy laughed loudly as he was swarmed by his crew, nodding his head once when he made eye contact with Robin. The woman shook her head with laughter as she bloomed an arm on his shoulder to ruffle his hair.

 

-

 

Vivi sighed, head buried in her crossed arms as she stared longingly out her window. Karoo sat next to her, head resting next to her arms. Every once and awhile she would reach and scratch his head, before returning to her resting position. 

 

In the distance, the sea rocked gently, waves cresting and falling in no particular pattern. 

 

Feeling her eyes getting heavy, Vivi buried her face deeper into her arms, more than willing to doze off in the warm desert sun. Moments passed as her and Karoo dozed, before their sleep was interrupted by a knock on her door. Jolting up, both princess and duck made themselves presentable before calling for the person to come in.

 

“Father!” 

 

Cobra smiled at his daughter, and nodded to Karoo as the duck gave his greeting.

 

“Vivi.” He walked over to her desk, placing a large white box on the wooden surface. On top of the box, her name was written in large shaky letters. Vivi gave her father an inquisitive look, only for the man to shake his head.

 

“It arrived this morning, with instructions to give it to you. I haven’t opened it, but I think I know who it’s from.” The girl grinned widely, untying the bow that held the lid and bottom together. Gently lifting and removing the lid, the girl gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. Cobra, slightly alarmed, looked over the desk and into the box.

 

Inside were nine chocolate cupcakes, each one decorated in black frosting with a small peacock feather on top. They were arranged in the shape of an X.

 

“Vivi?” Blue hair shook as the girl moved her head back and forth. Her father tapped her shoulder and pointed to the lid, where a card was stuck to the top. Reaching out for the card with shaking fingers, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

 

_ VIVI!  _

 

_ I hope you are having fun being a princess! Just a reminder that if you ever get bored, you are more than welcome to come back to the Thousand Sunny! It’s our new ship, but I am sure Nami probably told you that already! Tell your duck and dad I said hi! _

 

_ X _

 

“That boy is something, isn’t he?”

 

“Mhm! Come on! Let’s go find Koza and the others! These look really good!” Father, daughter, and duck laughed as they rushed out of the room, box carried like a precious object in the princess of the Straw Hats hands.

  
  


_ Allies _

 

The reactions that they each had to the invitation were very different, but they accepted nonetheless.

 

Bartolomeo and the Barto Club all cried and the invitation was promptly framed and hung.

 

Cavendish simply sighed and flipped his hair, telling his crew to put on their very best. 

 

Law was stopped by Penguin and Shachi when he tried to burn the invitation so his crew couldn’t find out.

 

However, they all landed on the island at the designated time, ready for a party. Bartolomeo was gushing the moment he saw Luffy while Cavendish simply nodded. Luffy paused for moment to wave his hello before he slammed into Law. The surgeon grunted and attempted to remove the other captain from his person, but Luffy was having none of that.

 

“Torao! You made it! And so did Cabbage and Chicken-head!” Unwrapping himself from the scowling captain, Luffy turned to the other two and smiled widely. Cavendish simply nodded (and ignored the nickname), while Bartolomeo began weeping at being in Luffy’s presence.

 

“Come on, guys! Let’s party!” All three crews cheered loudly as they ran up the beach side, the captains of the Beautiful Pirates and Barto Club snapping at each other as they walked toward the large bonfire. Law stayed behind, hoping he could sneak back onto his sub, when Luffy turned and stretched out a hand toward him. The Surgeon of Death grunted as he was pulled forward, but his protests went unheard by the rubber captain, and were very minimal.

 

“Mugiwara-ya, let me go! I have no wish to party, for whatever reason it is for!”

 

“Eh? Torao, it’s a celebration of being allies! Come on! Let’s go before they eat all the meat!”

 

Law’s responding shouts were drowned out by the large crowd, grumbling when he was sat down next to Robin, who simply smiled and handed him a red plate.

  
  


_ Rivals _

 

Katakuri sat, face emotionless and buried deep in his scarf, as he turned over the wrapped object in his hand. It appeared to be a tray in the shape of a circle, covered in large cupcakes. There were four rows, with the outer and innermost layer decorated with brown frosting, while the inner two were decorated with red frosting and pink sprinkles.

 

It was a tray of cupcakes shaped and decorated in the shape of a doughnut. From Straw Hat. A card had come attached, one which was now buried deep in the drawer of his nightstand.

 

_ KATAKURI! _

 

_ OUR FIGHT WAS EPIC. SORRY I HAD TO RUN.  _

 

_ I DON’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE DOUGHNUTS, SO I MADE THESE LOOK LIKE A DOUGHNUT. _

 

_ I SENT A DEN DEN AS WELL! CALL ME IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT!  _

 

(The den den was also in the drawer as well, sleeping away.)

 

Face still impassive, Katakuri knocked on the closest mirror. 

 

He could share one, but only one. They were given to him after all. 

 

_ Enemies  _

 

Kuzan blinked awake, annoyed at the sound of the bird that was perched by his side. 

 

Wait, a bird? 

 

Glancing around the room, the former admiral noticed the open window and sighed. This is what he got for staying in such a cheap place. Huffing, he rolled over to shoo the bird away when the bird squawked and flew away on its own. Remaining however, was a small package wrapped in red cellophane. A large tag designed in the shape of a certain straw hat was attached to the outside.

 

Reaching out, the logia user flipped the tag over, laughing at the messy, cramped handwriting. 

 

_ Hey, hey Iceman!!! Do you eat cupcakes? This one is flavored like peppermint! We should fight again! It was fun! I won’t freeze this time! _

 

_ Fight you soon, Future Pirate King! _

 

In small, elegant handwriting underneath the scribble, was one more line. 

 

_ Thank you, NR  _

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kuzan removed the blue ribbon, revealing a large white and red speckled cupcake, covered in pale blue frosting. Tiny snowflake sprinkles covered the sides and on top was a peppermint candy. 

 

Dipping a finger into the frosting, the dark skinned man laughed at the notion that a pirate, no, that Monkey D. Luffy would send him a gift, a cupcake no less, but he shrugged. 

 

It was good.

 

-

 

“Sir? There’s a package here for you.”

 

“Hm?” Crocodile looked up from his papers, raising an eyebrow as Daz walked in, small box carried in one large hand.

 

“A bird flew overhead and placed it on the deck. It was oddly careful about it. It’s addressed to you. No signature from who though.” The former warlord simply held out his hand, testing the weight of the package once it was placed on his palm.

 

“Too light to be any sort of weapon. Peculiar.” Placing the box on his desk, he lifted open the side flaps, blinking rapidly at the two brightly colored objects resting inside. One was green, the other gold, and a small crocodile shaped card rested between them. Taking the card out, Crocodile read it over once, before handing it to the former Mr. 1. The stoic man said nothing, reading over it slowly.

 

“Kuhahaha! Straw Hat never ceases to surprise.”

 

_ CROCO!  _

 

_ Robin said once that sand doesn’t taste good, so I didn’t add any to these! Does sand have a flavor? I was too thirsty to remember. I asked Robin once, but she laughed really weird like and walked away, for whatever reason. Give one to the knife guy that we also broke out from Impel Down!  _

 

_ We gotta have a fight soon! I’ll beat you up again!  _

 

_ Future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy! _

 

“Sir?”

 

“I am apparently supposed to give one of these to you as well. It also seems that Miss All Sunday hasn’t lost her sense of humor.”

 

“Is this about the sand accident? She didn’t make these did she?” Daz glared at the cupcake that was placed in his hand, then at his boss. 

 

“Kuhahaha!”

 

_ Love Long Gone and Love Found _

 

It took a while, completely detoured them, but this was the one gift that Luffy couldn’t have sent. The rest of the crew stayed behind as two brothers walked side by side up the long hill, untouched by Marine or Pirate. 

 

Cupped in two set of hands, revolutionary and pirate each carried a small cake. One was orange, the other white. Sabo nodded to Luffy and they moved toward the larger of the two graves. The blonde said nothing as Luffy spoke.

 

“Hey, old guy! I know we didn’t talk much, but Ace considered you his dad, so I guess that means you’re family!” Sabo placed the cake down in front of the stone marker, removing his hat and bowing. Luffy continued while he did so.

 

“Thank you for loving Ace. I know he was probably a handful, but all of us brothers are! One time, Ace-”

 

“Luffy.”

 

“Oh, yea! We don’t have much time, but I’ll tell you more about him next time!” Careful of the cake in his hands, Luffy bowed once, before he and Sabo moved onto the second grave. Luffy gently set the cake down, but didn’t speak. Sabo said nothing as well, placing his hat in front of the grave. 

 

After a moment, Luffy removed his as well, the straw hat finding its’ place next to Sabo’s. Silence continued between the two of them as Luffy plopped on the ground. Sabo removed three tiny sake cups and a bottle from his coat before sitting down next to Luffy.

 

The sound of liquid pouring echoed in the air around them as Sabo poured sake into the little cups. Luffy swayed slightly as he stared at Ace’s hat.

 

“Sabo, do you think he’s happy?”

 

“I do.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because he died knowing that he was loved and not alone in this world. Even in death, he is still loved by us. Brotherly bonds cannot be broken that easily, Lu.”

 

“Yea, you’re right!” The boy clapped his hands, smiling largely at Sabo before he began to tell both his brothers the tale of his most recent fight. 

  
  
  


_ Take me to your best friend's house _

_ I loved you then and I love you now _

**Author's Note:**

> (Lyrics are from Tongue Tied by Grouplove)
> 
> Yea. Got this idea from a twitter poll I did and now we have this behemoth.
> 
> I had to stop multiple times because I kept crying when I wrote then ending.
> 
> (It's still 2/14 here, 11:48PM to be exact, so this counts as a Valentine's day fic.)


End file.
